Freight transport continues to grow at a rapid pace, especially in the heavy-rail sector. Severe bottlenecks are seen in existing rail transfer terminals, which result in freight delays. Most such terminals have little or no right-of-way available for terminal expansion. Inefficiencies associated with moving containers from terminal to terminal by truck, to transfer between long-distance rail carriers (corridors), introduce significant delays, costs and inefficiencies. Further, truck activity on urban and suburban freeways cause increased fuel consumption and pollution emissions.
In connection with transportation logistics, market forces are driving the development of new technologies to improve the efficiency of freight transfer operations at rail terminals. A rail ThruPort, which is analogous to an airports, refers to a rail facility where Class I railroads will be able to dock and exchange freight with a high degree of automation. This transfer method can increase freight transfer efficiency. Additionally, ThruPorts can help to significantly reduce on road truck traffic associated with the current practice of moving containers, typically across town, from terminal to terminal, to make a corridor transfer from the east to the west, for example. As used herein, a ThruPort refers to an efficient operational solution in connection with a rail facility, whereby an overhead crane can be used to shuffle containers from train to train in a single step.
In connection with transportation logistics, there is a need for the development of new technologies to improve the efficiency of freight transfer operations at rail terminals.